Kashi
by phayte1978
Summary: Shigaraki & Dabi- they find a cat and Shigaraki falls head over heals for it, it hates Dabi... a lot


"These guys are seriously pissing me off," Shigaraki growled, his hand finding that sweet spot on his neck as he started to once against scratch. It stung and it reminded him that he was truly alive and living in this hellacious world of heroes.

"You know you really should be more patient," Dabi groaned, his hands in his pockets as he wandered slowly next to Shigaraki. "Stop rushing into everything once a Nomu is ready."

"Shut it!" Shigaraki yelled, his hand scratching even more at his neck. He was ready to wrap his fingers around Dabi's thin throat and watch it disintegrate in his fingers- such a beautiful passing of ashes flowing in the wind.

"Stop thinking of me dead," Dabi grumbled.

"Stop reading my damn mind!"

They walked more quietly as the litter on the street blew around their feet. This was such a shit part of town they had landed in- knowing the nicer areas would shun them, and find them all captured.

"We need to get stronger," Shigaraki said, turning down an alley that led to their hideout.

"What we need is some competent people," Dabi added.

"We have an army!" Shigaraki exclaimed, his hand moving from his neck to his other forearm, scratching at it. The more Dabi talked, the more his skin crawled.

"You can have an army of idiots and lose," Dabi pointed out.

Again, Shigaraki's mind wandered to his hand wrapping around Dabi. Maybe he would start at his arms, watching them slowly dissolve under this touch, then move to his ankles. Watching as his body slowly blew away in the wind.

"I said stop doing that," Dabi hissed.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Shigaraki asked.

"The way your eyes glass over," Dabi pointed out, "It is quite disturbing."

Was he really that readable? Moving the hand off his shoulder, he placed it over his face, his eyes barely peeking out.

"I can still tell, regardless how you hide your face," Dabi said, turning to him and smirking.

He really hated that damn expression. The way Dabi stood there, his loose shirt blowing in the breeze and his hair just casually falling in his face. The shadows from the alley only accentuating the darkened skin that was patch-worked around his body.

"Shut up!" Shigaraki growled, pushing past Dabi, keeping one step ahead of him.

"We really need to be getting back," Dabi said.

It was coming close to dawn, and they did not like wandering too much during daylight hours. It kept them exposed and vulnerable. They had been walking a trail they were designing for their next attack. One that would keep the heroes from finding them and cops off their tail.

"Fine," Shigaraki said, then looked around. Where the hell were they? The clouds had covered the moon, darkening the alley even more.

A sigh and Dabi pushed passed him. "Follow me."

He felt his skin crawl again, and all he wanted to do was put his hands all over Dabi, watching his wither to nothing.

"And stop contemplating ways to touch me," Dabi added.

He really did hate this asshole at times.

The rest of their walk was quiet, just the trash blowing in the breeze and Shigaraki debating different ways he could kill Dabi- hell, different ways he could kill his entire squad and build a new one- a better one.

Looking around, he saw they were close, and finally knew where he was again. Kicking an empty can, he listen to it rattle down the sidewalk- then heard a strange noise.

"What the hell was that?!" Shigaraki yelped.

Another sigh, and Dabi was rolling his eyes. Moving towards the sounds, Dabi bent over and picked up something furry, and very filthy.

"Scared of a kitten, huh?" Dabi teased, holding the filthy animal out in Shigaraki's face.

A growl and Shigaraki really was debating just ending Dabi- but then his eyes locked with this sad, gray kitten. Its eyes looked pitiful and it reminded him of what he was like as a young child.

"This ball of fur kinda looks like you," Dabi said, turning the cat and staring at it. It was then the kitten hissed and swung it's paw at Dabi's face- scratching him from under his eye down his cheek. "The hell?!"

As Dabi dropped the kitten, Shigaraki found himself laughing, then leaning down to pick up the little ball of fur. He made sure to keep one finger up as to not end the poor little thing. Cradling it in his arm, his hand moved over the matted fur and the kitten stared up at him. "Meow!" then it was purring.

"We will take it back with us," Shigaraki said, stomping ahead of Dabi as he held his cheek in his hand- hating Shigaraki and that damn cat.

* * *

Shigaraki was never a gentle man. He was all tantrum and fight usually- but with this kitten, he was different. They made it back to their hideout and he was sitting at the counter on a stool, the kitten in the sink as he lightly washed her over with a warm cloth.

"Just dunk the thing in water," Dabi said.

"That would scare her!" Shigaraki exclaimed, hearing how the kitten hissed at Dabi. He liked that she hated Dabi as much as he did.

"Fucking ridiculous," Dabi groaned, moving to lean on the counter. "How do you know it is a girl?"

Rolling his eyes, Shigaraki went back to cooing at the kitten and cleaning her down. Her fur was lighter than the matted, dirty mess he had seen outside. The more he carefully washed her, the more it lightened up and shone brightly.

Looking over his shoulder, Dabi groaned again. "Fucking perfect, she has fur the color of your hair."

"It is perfect, isn't it?" Shigaraki sighed contently, pulling the damp kitten out of the sink and finding a saucer. Rummaging the cabinets, he found a can of milk and got it open. Pouring some in the saucer, he set the kitten down gently and patted her fur.

He was lost watching her lap up the milk as a gentle purr radiated through her body. He found himself smiling as he continued to just stare and pet her.

"You're getting soft," Dabi said, "Usually you would have watched her turn to ash in the alley."

"Usually, but that was til she scratched you," Shigaraki pointed out.

"Asshole," Dabi muttered.

"I heard that!"

"I meant you too," Dabi said, shoving his hands back in his pockets and walking out the kitchen.

* * *

He called the kitten Kashi and kept her always with him. He sent Toga out to get him gloves. He had cut out three of the five fingers- just to be safe. He did not want to make Kashi a pile of ashes by accident.

Kashi would play with string, and chase her tail- giving Shigaraki and Toga something to play with as Dabi rolled his eyes and tried to form a better army.

"You are wasting time," Dabi bitched one afternoon.

"And you're getting on my damn nerves!" Shigaraki spit. He was sick of this. There were plans in motion and right now his time was being eaten up by this little ball of fur. Holding Kashi closer, he nuzzled her fur and listen to the way he purred. "Maybe I'll even bring her along on our next outing," Shigaraki said- more so to Kashi than anyone else.

"I am not fighting alongside a damn cat!" Dabi growled.

Holding Kashi up to Dabi's face, he heard her hiss and try to scratch at Dabi. That was when Dabi made a flame and started to singe her fur.

"What the fuck?!" Shigaraki yelled, clutching Kashi closer to him, checking her over. It was only a little patch that was singed, and she was fine. Standing up, he kept her cradled in his arm and stared Dabi dead in the eye. "Do that shit again, and I will end you." Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around Dabi's neck- closing all fingers, though he wore his gloves so only three fingers laid on his skin.

Dabi's eyes grew big then he smacked Shigaraki's hand off of him. "Keep your grubby paws to yourself."

Shigaraki turned his back, checking on Kashi more as Toga squealed and helped. He knew he would end anyone who ever hurt his Kashi.

* * *

"Did you really have to bring the stray?" Dabi asked, kicking some trash as they walked the back streets one night.

"She goes wherever I go," Shigaraki said, Kashi up on his shoulders, her tiny claws sinking into his hoodie, grazing at his skin. He found he didn't mind the little scratches from her- it was welcoming. He also found he was not itching his skin nearly as much.

"Just keep her away from me," Dabi said, moving a bit faster down the newest route they wanted to seek out.

"You're just jealous she is getting all the attention," Shigaraki stated, then scratched behind Kashi's ear. He had gotten her a bright red collar and had a tiny bell on it.

"I'm pissed you are not taking this all more seriously," Dabi pointed out.

The breeze was light and Shaigaraki heard the familiar purr in his ear. Smiling to himself, he kept in step with Dabi- this time allowing him to lead.

"It was great the way Kashi bit and clawed at you this morning," Shigaraki said.

"You do realize all you do is talk about that damn cat?" Dabi asked.

"What is your point?"

"And no, it was not great when you tossed that ball of fur on me! She bit and ripped at my arm."

Shigaraki had to laugh, scratching Kashi once more behind her ear. The faint purring in his ear as they made their way to the top of a cliff, overlooking this city. The wind in his hair, and in Kashi's fur and he heard her hiss as Dabi stepped closer.

Raising his hand, he felt the soft fur under his skin, and saw how Dabi just glared at his cat. The plan would go forward soon- and he would make sure he kept Kashi tight by his side, and kill anyone who got near. He heard her hiss every time Dabi looked his way, and that only made love the cat even more.


End file.
